Camera Angles
by Yami Koibito
Summary: Umineko fic. Eva-BeatriceBattler. Spoilers on Arc 3. It was supposed to be simple, yet why was it so difficult to handle such a thing? That incompetent fool thinks he can outwit me. Stupid Battler.


**Camera Angles**

**Rated: G**

**One-shot created on: July 31st, 2009**

**One-shot finished on: August 1st, 2009**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the visual novel, anime or the mangas...**

**A/N: ...Guys (you know who you are) I blame you for making me have a writing spree. xD;; Also here's your longer version of the drabble...  
**

**"Speaking"**

**Summary:_ It was supposed to be simple, yet why was it so difficult to handle such a thing? That incompetent fool thinks he can outwit me. Stupid Battler. (Battler x Eva-Beatrice)_**

**Takes place:_ Like Arc 3_**

---

It was a quiet evening in the Ushiromiya estate, everyone was sleeping soundly in their beds, well mostly everyone. The servants patrolled the halls making sure that everyone was safe, but the ones who were truly awake at this hour were witches. Witches with a powerful thirst for amusing their endless days on a fragment of their own choosing. Their lifespan exceeded that of a normal human's so it was easily proven to become uninterested in everything after experiencing it for numerous decades.

This witch in particular was just a beginner, she was born from the shadow of Eva Ushiromiya, the nasty aunt known to everyone in the Ushiromiyas. She adored the magic that settled upon her fingers and used it any time she was bored of certain people. It was exhilarating for her to be able to make her dreams a reality especially with little Rosa.

Though, never mind about that.

The young red head appeared into that of the parlor that lost its tense occupants due to the drowsiness of their bodies. With a giggle she glanced at a certain object that laid upon the table. It was praised for a lot of worth earlier, the latest design she heard. Using magic was one thing, but using the object before her proved to be very entertaining.

"Now who shall I take? They say these latest cameras take the souls of their victims just with snap of a picture."

She fiddled around with the camera to truly capture the feel of it, but it proved to be a challenge. The flash wouldn't activate, it just wouldn't cooperate with her. It annoyed her that a simple camera wouldn't work in her presence. The youth placed it on her lap and stared at it, hoping to make the camera cave into her demands.

"Flash you stupid hunk of metal. I want to take peoples souls!"

The camera just sat upon her lap unmoving, it made her twitch that this camera had dared to mock her. She held up high and begun grumbling her annoyance at the said object. It was supposed to be easy, it was supposed to be fun, oh she wasn't amused.

"Ihihihi~"

Hands swiped away the camera that once laid upon her fingers.

"Eva-obaa-san~ Nice to see you here." It was him, that incompetent fool. "You shouldn't treat these expensive cameras in such a way. You're better than that." Why was he lecturing her? Who did he think she was?

The young witch frowned at the other as his amusement completely adorned his face. "What's it to you and I'm not your obaa-san!"

Battler scratched his head and laughed once more. "You've been holding it all wrong. Let me show you how a master takes one." He fiddled with the camera, playing with the settings and finished with a flash blinding the witch for a mere second. "It's all about the angles, obaa-san."

"I'm not your obaa-san! Now give it here you fool!"

The teen just laughed at her insult and sprinted off. "Come and get me if you can~"

"W-Why you!" The youth followed his trail with an irritated expression upon her face. "Come back here Battler!"

The chase didn't last very long as the shorter of the two tripped on something, perhaps it was something caused by a certain blonde witch. The boy glanced back only to be knocked down to the ground by the female. The camera flew out of his hands as they collided and thankfully didn't break upon hitting the ground.

It flashed once more capturing the two sharing an accidental kiss as per their collision.

**_OWARI - THE END_**


End file.
